


Just a Day of Reading

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Spencer is reading outside and Derek joins him when he gets home. They stay out there until the sun starts to set and Derek talks him into getting inside by saying he will make dinner for the two of them.





	Just a Day of Reading

Derek’s POV:   
I set my bag on the chair as I read the note from Spencer that explained he was outside so I wouldn’t get worried. I went outside, greeted Clooney, and went to sit next to Spencer. 

I kissed his cheek and whispered, “Hey baby,” not caring if he heard me or not. 

Putting my back up against the tree I put my legs out and eased Spencer’s head into my lap. I began to run my fingers through his hair as I took in his facial expressions as he read. They were a mix between amusement and confusion. 

Clooney soon came up and laid on my other side so I used one hand to pet him and the other to comfort my boyfriend. 

Realizing that the sun was beginning to go down I said, “Honey, it’s getting dark out. Why don’t we go inside?”

“But I’m almost done,” he said as he turned the page. 

“I know,” I said, “Pretty soon you won’t be able to read anything and it’s going to get cold out. Come on, baby, let’s go in and I’ll make you dinner.”

“Can we have mac and cheese,” he asked as he broke the gaze he held with his book to make eye contact with me. 

“Whatever gets you inside,” I responded as I kissed him and helped him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short story but let me know what you think.


End file.
